


nothing left for you

by robs



Series: you still take my breath away/closer to you every day [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Break Up, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Takao Kazunari, Future Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Protectiveness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se qualcuno accorgesse di aver già letto una simile, è perché questa fanfic fa parte della mia raccolta "things you said": trovate la versione originale <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4017142/chapters/9234913">qui</a>, questa è lievemente modificata per incastrarla meglio con le prossime di questa serie. Ho deciso di pubblicarla come prima storia di questa serie per dare un po' di background alle altre. :)</p></blockquote>





	nothing left for you

“Non sei serio.”

Kise non ha idea del perché Aomine le stia dicendo queste cose, ma non le sta facendo per niente piacere; che diavolo gli sta e gli è passato per la testa, per quale motivo le sta parlando in questo modo? Da quanto tempo pensa queste cose di lei?

“Oh, ma lo sono,” sbotta il ragazzo, guardandola con un'espressione che, se deve essere sincera, un po' la spaventa; Aomine non l'ha mai guardata così, _mai_ , e le fa davvero un po’ paura. “Credevi che fossi così idiota da non accorgermene? Quando è sotto il mio naso? Devi essere più stupida di quanto credessi per pensare che non me ne rendessi conto,” sputa, e Kise si sente come se fosse stata appena schiaffeggiata, ferita sia dal tono che ha usato sia dalle parole che le ha rivolto. Il disgusto e la rabbia che vede nei suoi occhi le fanno venire il voltastomaco; non si è mai sentita così insultata, così sminuita, non di certo da lui.

E la cosa peggiore è che non ha davvero la minima idea di cosa stia parlando, e di come sia giunto a questa conclusione; pensa davvero quello che ha detto? Perché? Cosa ha fatto per meritarsi un comportamento del genere da parte sua?

“Non ho mai fatto niente del genere, Daiki,” ribatte, irritazione che aumenta ogni secondo che passa, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciare che le parli in questo modo senza rispondergli a tono, non si farà mettere i piedi in testa da lui; chi si crede di essere per parlarle così? Come si permette? “E non ho idea di come possa esserti venuta in mente una stronzata simile.”

L'altro sbuffa una risata incredula, e la ragazza stringe i denti per trattenersi dal mollargli un vero e proprio ceffone; _perché_ non le crede? Perché non si fida di lei? Si è mai fidato? Pare proprio di no, e _fa male_ rendersene conto.

“Ancora a fare l'innocentina? Ti ho vista con quei tizi, Ryouko, potresti avere almeno la decenza di smettere di prendermi per il culo,” ribatte, ringhiando, e la ragazza sente lacrime di frustrazione e furia pizzicarle gli occhi; sta parlando di quello che pensa? Le ha davvero dato della _puttana_  per essere uscita con dei vecchi amici?

“Non puoi essere serio,” ripete, questa volta in un sussurro schifato. “Quei tizi, _Aomine_ , sono i miei senpai della Kaijou, i miei vecchi compagni di squadra,” sibila furiosa, calcando con forza il suo nome, e questa volta è davvero tentata di sputargli in faccia quando la sua già poca pazienza viene quasi totalmente a mancare nel vederlo sbuffare e roteare gli occhi, perché è evidente che continui a non crederle.

“Certo, e per una reunion con dei vecchi compagni di squadra ti vesti in quel modo?” ribatte, con un tono di scherno che la fa tremare di rabbia. “Devi esserci proprio affezionata, eh?” continua, e Kise odia con tutta se stessa il fatto che delle stupide lacrime abbiano cominciato a bagnarle le guance adesso che Aomine è ancora davanti a lei, che la sta ancora guardando; fa dannatamente male sentirsi dire queste cose da lui, fa male e la fa infuriare come non le è mai prima, perché non le è mai passato per la testa che una cosa del genere potesse succedere anche a lei, a loro. Non se l'aspettava per niente.

“Sei uno stronzo,” sputa, incredula, senza neanche sapere esattamente cos’altro dire in questa situazione. “Vattene subito da casa mia.  _Adesso_ , Aomine, vattene all'istante.”

 

Kuroko è sorpresa quando Kise compare all'improvviso alla sua porta, senza avvisarla con le dozzine di messaggi che le manda ogni volta, e sgrana gli occhi quando nota che quelli dell'altra sono gonfi e rossi come se avesse pianto per ore e ore.

“Kurokocchi,” la chiama, con una voce sottile e spezzata che _non le appartiene_ , e l’altra ragazza ha sinceramente paura vederla in questo stato; non perde tempo a farla entrare nell’appartamento, e per una volta non fa niente per scrollarsela di dosso quando l'amica quasi le collassa tra le braccia. Non l'ha mai vista in questo stato, ed è una cosa che non ha decisamente interessa a vedere di nuovo in futuro.

“Ssh,” mormora, accarezzandole i capelli con una mano delicata e stringendole la vita con un braccio, affettuosamente. “Ti va di venire in salotto e dirmi cos'è successo?” chiede, usando senza rendersene conto lo stesso tono che usa per parlare con i bambini dell'asilo in cui lavora quando tenta di tranquillizzarli, e Kise annuisce dopo aver singhiozzato per qualche lungo minuto contro la sua spalla, asciugandosi alla buona il viso con una manica del maglione che indossa; Kuroko le prende una mano per farle strada all'interno dell'appartamento, e la segue in silenzio e con una docilità che non è da lei. “Taiga non è a casa, siamo solo noi due,” dice non appena si siedono sul divano, e anche questa volta non fa nulla per allontanarsi quando Kise si accoccola contro il suo fianco, premendole di nuovo il viso contro la spalla bagnata di lacrime.

“Aomine,” sussurra, la voce strozzata e ancora sottile, ed è la prima volta in parecchio tempo che Kuroko non le sente pronunciare il nome dell'altro; ha quasi paura di sapere cosa sia successo, perché non l'ha mai vista così _sfatta_ dopo un litigio con il suo ragazzo, e per quanto Kise sia melodrammatica non è il tipo di persona da ridursi in questo stato per qualcosa di poco serio.

“Cosa è successo?”

 

“Come diavolo si è permesso,” ringhia Kagami quella notte, quando Kuroko gli spiega perché Kise sia raggomitolata e addormentata sul loro divano con le guance ancora umide di lacrime. “Che cazzo gli è preso per trattarla così,” continua, stringendo i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche e digrignando i denti, e per una volta la ragazza non se la sente di rimproverarlo per l’aggressività che sta dimostrando, né per il tono e le parole che ha utilizzato; è furiosa anche lei, e si è trattenuta a malapena dall’andare a trovare Aomine per dirgliene quattro e fargli _fisicamente_ male non appena ha sentito la storia.

“Non lo so,” risponde, invece di sgridarlo, posando una mano sulla sua per poterla stringere e mostrargli che non è l’unico a essere infuriato; non si sarebbe mai aspettata una cosa del genere da Aomine, che oltretutto non è mai neanche davvero stato una persona gelosa. “In ogni caso non avrebbe dovuto trattarla in questo modo; Kise-san non se lo merita. Sono schifata e _incazzata_ tanto quanto te,” continua, e Kagami trasalisce per il modo in cui ha parlato, non l’ha mai davvero sentita usare un linguaggio volgare fin da quando l’ha conosciuta; si china per baciarle la fronte, un attimo più tardi, perché Kuroko è evidentemente scossa da quello che è successo, per arrivare a parlare così.

“Vai a letto, Tetsuna, è tardi e domani devi lavorare; ci penso io a lei, non preoccuparti,” mormora, e la ragazza annuisce, lasciandolo andare e facendo ciò che le ha detto; Kise è in buone mani.

 

“Ehi, bella addormentata,” la saluta la voce affettuosa di Kagami, quando la mattina successiva entra in cucina sfregandosi gli occhi con i palmi delle mani, e gli risponde con un sorriso tirato e il viso stanco; il ragazzo non è più tanto sorpreso della reazione di Kuroko della sera prima, Kise non è mai stata così evidentemente fuori di sé. “Vuoi fare colazione? O preferisci farti una doccia? Tetsuna è appena uscita,” la informa, allungando un braccio nella sua direzione e lasciandosi sfuggire una breve risata quando l'altra quasi inciampa per la fretta di raggiungerlo; il contatto fisico è sempre stato importante per lei, e ormai ci è talmente abituato che non si sente _quasi_ più in imbarazzo nello stringersela addosso. Le bacia una tempia quando la modella gli sfrega il volto contro il collo, come un micio desideroso di ricevere qualche coccola.

“Posso stare un po' qui con te?” domanda con un filo di voce, e sospira sollevata quando lo sente annuire contro i suoi capelli; dev'essere disgustosa, pensa, è da quasi quattro giorni che non si lava oltre lo stretto necessario. “Poi vorrei fare una doccia, per favore,” continua, ed è sinceramente imbarazzata dal tono che sta usando, ma non si è mai sentita così giù e non ha ancora idea di come reagire a questa sensazione di rabbia e affronto che ha nel cuore.

“Va benissimo, sai che qui puoi fare come se fossi a casa tua,” risponde Kagami, voltandosi completamente verso di lei per potersela stringere al petto con entrambe le braccia; non è sicuro che Kise se ne sia accorta, ma sta _tremando_. “Oggi è il mio giorno libero, possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi. Tetsuna torna questa sera tardi, ha una riunione all'asilo,” aggiunge, incerto di come comportarsi con lei quando è in questo stato, ed è terribilmente sollevato quando la sente ridacchiare appena contro il suo collo, facendogli il solletico; il suono non ha niente a che fare con la sua solita risata, ma è comunque in progresso, non è vero?

“Ricordati che l'hai proposto tu, Kagamicchi. Credo di essere in vena di ingozzarmi di gelato e cibo spazzatura e di subirmi orribili film melensi e strappalacrime.”

 

Kise non sa come Kasamatsu sia venuto a conoscenza della sua situazione, ma è una bellissima sorpresa trovarlo davanti alla porta del suo condominio quando finalmente decide di lasciare l'appartamento di Kuroko e Kagami; sta un po' meglio, ma non del tutto, e il suo vecchio capitano non ci mette neppure un attimo a leggerglielo in faccia; le offre un abbraccio senza parlare, e Kise lo accetta all'istante, grata, perché è sempre stato come un fratello maggiore per lei, e nonostante si conoscano da anni e il loro rapporto sia tanto stretto sa quanto gli venga ancora difficile mostrarsi così aperto e affettuoso con lei.

“Senpai,” lo saluta come d’abitudine, lasciandosi stringere e chiudendo gli occhi per godersi il calore di una persona amica mentre l'altro comincia ad accarezzarle la nuca, con una delicatezza che quasi nessuno si aspetterebbe mai da lui. “Cosa ci fai qui? Pensavo che dovessi tornare a casa qualche giorno fa?”

“Ho posticipato la riunione in ufficio per vedere come stavi, mi è stato detto da un uccellino che quell’Aomine ha fatto qualche stronzata,” le risponde, diretto come al solito e con una traccia piuttosto evidente di preoccupazione e rabbia nella voce, e Kise non riesce a fare a meno di esalare una risata; il suo vecchio capitano ha sempre avuto una facciata dura e rude, ma quando si riesce a entrare nelle sue grazie è davvero una delle persone più affettuose che abbia mai conosciuto. “E sono abbastanza sicuro che anche Moriyama e Hayakawa abbiano intenzione di farti visita, uno di questi giorni,” continua quando la lascia andare, un minuscolo sorriso che si disegna sulle labbra quando la vede sgranare gli occhi con evidente sorpresa. “Una squadra una volta, una squadra per sempre,” le ricorda, scompigliandole i capelli e sbuffando una risata quando la vede sull'orlo delle lacrime; la loro ragazza non cambierà mai.

 

Moriyama ha appena fatto un commento sulla _particolare bellezza_ della protagonista del film orrendo che stanno guardando sparpagliati nel salotto del suo appartamento per passare semplicemente un po’ di tempo insieme, tra le esclamazioni di Hayakawa e i grugniti divertiti di Kasamatsu e le risate leggere di Kise, quando la porta d'ingresso si apre all'improvviso, facendo irrigidire all’istante la ragazza perché ci sono solo due persone che hanno la chiave, e che lei sappia solo una di loro è in città, ed è quella che non ha intenzione di vedere in questo momento. L'atmosfera nella stanza si fa istantaneamente tesa, i ragazzi che si stringono insieme e senza neanche aver bisogno di pensarci intorno all'amica: non ci vuole un genio per capire che non è ancora pronta ad affrontare Aomine.

“Ryou-chan!”

È un sospiro generale che dà il benvenuto a Takao, e la ragazza grugnisce una risata divertita nel vedere parte della vecchia squadra della Kaijou pronta a saltare addosso al nuovo arrivato, se fosse stata un'altra persona.

“Un po' di buone maniere, Takao,” sibila il suo compagno, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Kise è a bocca aperta quando anche Midorima fa il suo ingresso nel salotto. “Perdonate l'intrusione,” borbotta, imbarazzato nel notare di avere gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati su di lui; ha una paperella di gomma in mano, nota Kise di sfuggita, riconoscendo il suo oggetto fortunato come quello di quando erano ancora alle medie. Midorima è un tipo molto sentimentale, per quanto si ostini a negarlo.

“Kazucchi? Midorimacchi? Cosa ci fate qui?” non può fare a meno di chiedere, e Takao rotea gli occhi prima di interrompere la noiosa e ovvia risposta del suo accompagnatore.

“Siamo venuti a prendere Aomine a calci in culo, naturalmente,” sbuffa, e il verso che Kasamatsu si lascia sfuggire dal fianco di Kise è palesemente divertito; annuisce compiaciuto un attimo più tardi, mentre la padrona di casa esala una risata sorpresa.

“Quanta gente sa di questa storia, esattamente?” chiede, incredula, mentre Takao si getta senza preamboli sul divano accanto a lei e Midorima prende posto su una delle poltrone libere, accennando un saluto verso gli altri ex membri della Kaijou.

“Tutta la Generazione dei Miracoli,” è lui a rispondere, provocando le risate soffocate a malapena dei vecchi compagni di squadra di Kise; per un motivo o l’altro hanno sempre sospettato che fossero un gruppo di pettegoli, e ora ne hanno le prove. “E ho motivo di credere che anche la Rakuzan di Akashi sia stata informata; voci dicono che Mibuchi abbia dato di matto quando ne è venuto a conoscenza, e che Hayama stia considerando come Takao di trovare Aomine per, un, _prenderlo a calci in culo_ ,” continua, senza battere ciglio davanti alle espressioni sconcertate degli ex giocatori della Kaijou.

Con quanta gente, esattamente, Kise è riuscita a fare amicizia durante gli anni di superiori?

“Sei davvero tanto amata, Ryou-chan, se qualcuno non ti accetta così come sei non merita di sicuro una persona come te,” commenta Takao, come a leggere il pensiero generale dei presenti, stringendole poi una mano con un sorriso dolce e rassicurante. “Non pensare mai il contrario.”

 

Aomine si presenta all'appartamento qualche mese dopo il loro litigio, pronto a parlare di quel che è successo e tentare di rappezzare il loro rapporto, ma ad accoglierlo non c'è altri che Kagami con uno scatolone in mano, che lo fissa come se volesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo.

“Se n'è andata. Ha detto di dirti che l'affitto è pagato per altri due mesi, e che le tue cose sono ancora al loro posto,” gli comunica senza alcuna inflessione nella voce, prima di posare lo scatolone a terra accanto al divano e tornare di nuovo a dirigersi verso la camera da letto, probabilmente per prenderne e spostarne un altro. “Non ha parlato di telefonate e messaggi, ma vedi di lasciala in pace, Aomine, quando e soprattutto _se_ deciderà di contattarti o incontrarti di nuovo sarà lei a deciderlo; ha aspettato che ti facessi vivo per scusarti per fin troppo tempo, e hai scelto di buttare nel cesso la tua occasione,” continua, senza guardarlo in faccia quando torna nel salotto e lo scopre ancora immobile nell’ingresso. “Non hai idea dello stato in cui era quando è venuta da noi, nessuno l'ha mai vista così _distrutta_ , ed è stato tutto per colpa _tua_. Adesso lasciala stare, e non sperare troppo che ti dia una seconda possibilità, non di certo a breve. Hai sputato su quella che probabilmente era una delle cose più belle e importanti della tua vita, adesso ne subirai le conseguenze.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se qualcuno accorgesse di aver già letto una simile, è perché questa fanfic fa parte della mia raccolta "things you said": trovate la versione originale [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4017142/chapters/9234913), questa è lievemente modificata per incastrarla meglio con le prossime di questa serie. Ho deciso di pubblicarla come prima storia di questa serie per dare un po' di background alle altre. :)


End file.
